<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【索香】浪人与狐狸 by APTX</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25314373">【索香】浪人与狐狸</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/APTX/pseuds/APTX'>APTX</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>【索香】漫画改图 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Manga Photoshop, Fluff, M/M, Manga, ZoSan - Freeform, 索香</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:34:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>0</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25314373</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/APTX/pseuds/APTX</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>和之国的浪人，索隆十郎，在白雪纷飞的冬天与一只饥饿的狐狸相遇了。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>【索香】漫画改图 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1833880</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 第一幕</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>此作品为改图合成加字<br/>所有图片皆来自原着漫画<br/>分辨率不一敬请见谅</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <a href="https://ibb.co/cyjVFck">  </a><br/>
<a href="https://ibb.co/p09qHSY">  </a><br/>
<a href="https://ibb.co/9bbktTn">  </a><br/>
<a href="https://ibb.co/wc48XMJ">  </a><br/>
<a href="https://ibb.co/jz16vFT">  </a><br/>
<a href="https://ibb.co/q7RVXc5">  </a><br/>

</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 第二幕</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>和之国的春天来了，在寻找食物的浪人索隆十郎碰上了荞麦面摊主山五郎。</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>此作品为改图合成加字<br/>所有图片皆来自原着漫画<br/>分辨率不一敬请见谅</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><a href="https://ibb.co/f9CKnCD"></a> <a href="https://ibb.co/P6LpK5k"></a> <a href="https://ibb.co/c26ZTBg"></a> <a href="https://ibb.co/jzTkphj"></a> <a href="https://ibb.co/S3SV7Rn"></a> <a href="https://ibb.co/8KDTwn0"></a> <a href="https://ibb.co/fkDxxst"></a> <a href="https://ibb.co/YNwQwzn"></a> <a href="https://ibb.co/yXWNjsm"></a> <a href="https://ibb.co/NxgTQkX"></a> <a href="https://ibb.co/xfjrhHj"></a> <a href="https://ibb.co/D9Yzg58"></a> <a href="https://ibb.co/yh5nqN2"></a><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>究竟是浪人收服了狐狸<br/>抑或是狐狸收服了浪人？</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>